How to Hold a Chunin Exam
by GeeEs
Summary: Ibiki made it clear that it was his first time proctoring the chunin exam. His predecessor... was Hatake Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** How to Hold a Chunin Exam

**Summary:** Ibiki made it clear that it was his first time proctoring the chunin exam. His predecessor... was Hatake Kakashi.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Merely borrowing a few characters from the Naruto series.

Edit: Changed references to "Genin Exam". Thanks iFrix, for pointing that out.

* * *

_*Four hours after the test was supposed to have started.*_

A certain masked Konoha jonin finally _finally _appears in the Chunin Exam's First Exam room. "Yo!"

"..."

"You're late!"

" &#*$!"

"Heh, heh. Funny story, I was on my way here when I... hey, wait, where is everyone? I thought there were thirty teams this year."

"They left."

"They left?"

"You're _four hours late!_"

"Oh." Kakashi paused, scratching his head, "Well, I was only told to thin the teams down to 15 teams. And there's... 12 of you here... so... I guess you all pass the first phase. Congratulations. Ja ne." The Konoha jonin vanished back out the window.

"What?!"

"Are you sure he's really in the bingo book?"

"Shit, if that's a Konoha jonin, we could so take this village, easy!"

* * *

A bright green... something... jumped through the window, drawing their attention. "YOSH! IT IS I! THE MOST YOUTHFUL MAITO GAI! I CHALLENGE YOU, KAKASHI! I BET THAT MY PHASE OF THE EXAM WILL HAVE A LOWER PASS RATE THAN YOUR PHASE! THE LOSER WILL RUN 50 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

"..."

"He left a minute ago."

"ALAS MY RIVAL! WHAT MISFORTUNATE TIMING! NE'ER FEAR, I SHALL FIND YOU BEFORE THE END OF THE SECOND PHASE OF THE EXAM TO ISSUE MY CHALLENGE OR I WILL RUN 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA! COME MY YOUTHFUL GENIN! THE SECOND PHASE STARTS NOW!"

"..."

"Forget conquering Konoha. There's clearly something in the water."

"... you don't think it's contagious, do you?"

"Kami-sama, I hope not."

* * *

Purpose of test:

- Patience

- Confidence in the mission details (location of test despite the instructor not showing up). A ninja can't wonder if you have the right bridge for a mission just because the target's late.

* * *

Inspiration for story:

**It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! (Chapter 9)**

by Sarah1281

"I don't know," Obito said thoughtfully. "While I would agree that Ibiki is far more intimidating than Kakashi, Kakashi would probably manage to piss them off and get them to lose their composure more easily, thus narrowing the candidates down. After all, all it takes is one idiot with an 'I'll never give up!' speech to get through Ibiki's final test and that wouldn't really work with the 'deal with Kakashi's eccentricities' final test."

"True…" Anko agreed. "It's a little late now, though, and Team 7 is in the exam. We should recommend that for the next time this is held in Konoha."

"You guys are the worst friends ever," Kakashi said flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** How to Hold a Chunin Exam

**Summary:** Ibiki made it clear that it was his first time proctoring the chunin exam. His predecessor... was Hatake Kakashi.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:**Merely borrowing a few characters from the Naruto series.

Edit: Changed references to "Genin Exam". Thanks iFrix, for pointing that out.

* * *

"Welcome to the First Test of the Chunin Exam." Kakashi said smiling. "Now, this year, I'm afraid we have more teams than usual. Which means that out of the 126 genin here, only 42 will pass, or 33%. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this. You'll have an hour to search Training Ground 11" he explained, waving a hand at the forested training ground they were gathered before, "searching for these," his other hand held a number of colored bells. "Red bells are worth 30 points, blue 10, yellow 5, and green 1. Anyone with less than 15 points at the end is automatically disqualified. Only the top scorer on each team will pass. Any questions? No? Good. Begin... now."

* * *

_*Later*_

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND PHASE OF THE-" Maito Gai paused as he took in the empty grounds in front of Training Ground 11, where his eternal rival had proctored the first exam. "Kakashi... where are all of the genin?"

"Hm? Oh them. They all failed."

"... all of them?"

"Yep."

"... Hokage-sama will not be pleased."

* * *

Purpose of test: Bell Test. Need I say more?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** How to Hold a Chunin Exam

**Summary:** Ibiki made it clear that it was his first time proctoring the chunin exam. His predecessor... was Hatake Kakashi.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Merely borrowing a few characters from the Naruto series.

Edit: Changed references to "Genin Exam". Thanks iFrix, for pointing that out.

* * *

"Welcome to the First Test of the Chunin Exam." Kakashi said, not looking up from the orange book hiding his face as the Konoha jonin made his way to the front of the classroom. "This phase of the exam is meant to test your information gathering skills. You've each got a box. In the box are a book and a list of questions. The answers to the questions can be found in the book. Now, the ru-hehe" he paused, giggling at something in the book. "... the rules: One: You must remain silent during the test. Talking or other-teehehe-sounds and outbursts will get you and your team disqualified. Two: You must answer all ten questions. You need five points to pass, but you-hehe-have to-ahem-at least attempt to answer all of the questions or you and your team will be disqualified. Three: Cheating will get you disqualified. You've all got the same book anyway. Right then, you've got an hour. Test-heheheh-the first test starts now."

* * *

Haruki grimaced at the perverted proctor. That orange book was clearly something perverted. Looking down to her desk, the genin ignored him and his book. She opened the box to find a familiar-looking orange book sitting inside. "Pervert!"

"Team 8 disqualified. No talking."

"But this is perverted! You can't make us read-"

"Out!"

* * *

*giggles*

"Team 13 disqualified."

"Can I keep the book?"

*smack*

* * *

_*End of exam*_

"Team 22 disqualified."

"What? But we were quiet!"

"Your teammate was too caught up in reading to finish his test."

"Enzo! We failed the Chunin Exam because you couldn't keep it in your pants!"

"..."

"..."

"You're not even listening are you. Why do I bother?"

***fwooosh***

"Ow! What the-"

"Exam's over, Enzo."

"Yeah, and _you _get to explain how we got disqualified to Sensei."

"... but did you have to burn the book?"

"..."

"... you know, you're right. It was a mistake for me to take my frustrations out on some inanimate object. Especially with a more deserving target available."

"Exact-er... no w-wait! S-satoshi, don't-"

***FWOOOSH***

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he finished one stack of paperwork, only to start working on the next. Sure, Chunin Exams were necessary substitutes for war and brought prestige and business to Konoha. But there was an awful lot of paperwork generated. Requisition form, security report, security report, security report, council decision, interrogation results, security report, requi-

"What the-Why the _hell_ does Kakashi need _83 copies _of Icha Icha Paradise for a _chunin exam_?!"

* * *

_*Team 7's chunin exam, just before the first exam*_

"You failed six times? What a loser."

"Neji!"

Kabuto frowned slightly, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "For your information, " he said slowly, "the second exam in Konoha last time was Simon Says."

"So."

"With Maito Gai."

"Yeah, well he's our sensei, " Tenten dismissed his reasoning. They'd survived over a year with the jonin. Surely this guy should be able to handle a single day.

"Simon says do 200 jumping jacks."

"Only 200? I'd be disappointed in myself if I did less than 1000 jumping jacks every morning!" Lee exclaimed.

"Simon says run 25 laps around the lake."

"Still doable. Difficult, but it is a-" Tenten attempted to reason.

"Simon says put on one of these jumpsuits and-"

"Okay, yeah... I'd drop out of the exam too," the kunoichi admitted.

"Hn."

* * *

_*Back to the previous Konoha Chunin Exam*_

"You asked to see us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. Next to him stood Gai.

"Icha Icha books? Lime green jumpsuits? What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Sarutobi demanded.

"Sir-"

"No. Shut up," Sandaime cut Kakashi off. "_Neither_ of you are allowed to proctor another Chunin Exam. _Ever_."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Since you're so _eager_ to leave your mark on the next generation of genin, I've added you both to the jonin instructor pool."

"But sir-"

"Hai, Ho-"

"_Dismissed_."

...

"I've always wanted a genin team."

"..."

"Hokage-sama must've really liked the jumpsuits."

"..."

"Do you think I should send him one?"

"..."

* * *

Purpose of [Kakashi's] Test:

- Ability to separate important information from meaningless information in a timely fashion.

- Ability to ignore personal sensibilities and defer personal enjoyment for the sake of the mission.

- Ability to remain quiet; stealth.

- Ability to not get distracted from your mission.

- Discipline

Purpose of [Gai's] Test:

- Determination

- Dedication

- Endurance


End file.
